There are several commercially available products currently used as aids to herd animals, particularly livestock such as cattle, at feedlots, stock yards and the like. One such product is a flexible fiberglass cane capable of bending when giving a cow a nudge or a light wack on its backside, so as to avoid breakage. However, in cold temperatures, the cane becomes stiffer and brittle, and tends to break off sequentially in short (e.g. 1 inch; 2.5 cm) pieces. Further, when a cap dislodges from the cane's end, the cane begins to frey and the resulting fibreglass slivers tend to lodge in the user. The cane also lacks a good handle grip, and its short length requires the herder to get too close to the animals being herded.
Electric prods have also been used, and are very effective in making cattle move. However, they are increasingly viewed as being inhumane. The prods tend to get the animals upset and stressed, and can cause the animals to suddenly bolt, which results in unwanted animal handling difficulties. Consequently, such prods are now often prohibited from use on feedlots and on cattle transport trucks (“cattle liners”).
Yet another product is a type of “paddle”. It is visually similar to a canoe paddle, but the hand gripping portion is more typical of a golf club. The large paddle portion makes a rattling noise, but it is so heavy that it makes the product tedious to hold and maneuver, particularly for extended use. Just as with the cane, it is also too short.
What is therefore desired is a novel animal herding device which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the existing products.